


Любовные игры друидов

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Именно про то и так, как сказано в названии.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовные игры друидов

Они промчались мимо меня на полном скаку: благородный красавец-олень с огромными ветвистыми рогами и поджарый гепард, следующий за ним по пятам. Несущаяся во весь опор жертва не обратила на меня внимания, перескакивая узкий овраг; хищник удостоил меня мимолетного взгляда обжигающих расчетливых глаз. Хищник не собирался делиться, и я благоразумно отступил назад. Я не собирался вмешиваться в дела оборотней, опьяненных весенними запахами старого леса, и направился к берегу, чтобы даже случайно не пересечь тропы беснующихся созданий. Но судьба была против меня в ту ночь... или на моей стороне? Когда я вышел к пустому песочному берегу, эти двое уже были там.  
Стремительный росчерк пера – скачок гепарда; миг – и хищник вспрыгнул на спину оленю. И сложно сказать, кровь ли хлынула из-под когтей, или алое солнце, садящееся в волны Сокрытого моря, обрызгало сцепившихся своими лучами. Олень склонил голову, но не собирался сдаваться, не так просто: гепард скатился уже с широкой, покрытой толстой непробиваемой шкурой спины вставшего на дыбы медведя. Скатился гепард – и обернулся черной боевой кошкой, и принялся кружить вокруг грозного, но неповоротливого медведя, подскакивая и задирая, царапая нос, кусая бока. Мишка вертелся, размахивал лапами, ревел, но не мог уклониться от проворного преследователя. На несколько минут равновесие удерживало противников от выигрыша, но вот пантера ухитрилась подпрыгнуть над толстой лапой медведя и вцепиться ему в ухо. Огромный зверь взревел от боли и вспорхнул шустрой птицей между промедлившими лишнее мгновенье острыми когтями кошки. Кошка взрыкнула от ярости, и, тоже приняв облик птицы, взлетела в темнеющее небо, за стремительно уносившейся прочь добычей. Беглая птаха очень старалась, но у ее преследователя были крылья ворона и его же острый клюв. Несколько взмахов сильных крыльев, один удар и маленький комок перьев падает в спокойные волны. Ворон взмахнул крыльями, и преследователь принял облик человека, видимо, рассудив, что так упадет быстрее. В воздухе мелькнула стройная девичья фигурка, длинные волосы взметнулись, и друидка ушла в воду практически без брызг.  
Дальнейшая погоня была скрыта от моих глаз, но и так можно было представить две стройные гибкие тени, стремительно изгибающиеся в воде.  
Немало прошло времени, небо уже окончательно потемнело, а над кромкой леса показалась полная луна, озарившая пустой пляж своим бледным светом. Море совсем утихло, волны набегали на песок с почти неслышным плеском. Набегали и уходили, оставляя позади мокрую полосу. И снова бежали к берегу, ласкались, целовали холодный песок. И наконец, столь же неслышно расступились, выпустив из глубин моря шатающуюся фигурку. Друидка-победительница сделала несколько шагов, шатаясь, но упорно уходя от ласковых волн и неверного песка, и только достигнув твердой земли, упала на колени. Руки, прижимающие к груди нечто плотное и темное, прижали добычу к земле.  
\- Покажись, – прошептала победительница, и пойманный ею друид принял свой эльфийский облик.  
Не успел он, однако, и рта раскрыть, как девушка прижала его руки к земле и что-то прошептала. Из земли вырвались гибкие лозы и обвились вокруг пленных рук и ног.  
\- Это уж слишком, – с улыбкой проговорил друид, – ты и так победила.  
\- Как будто тебе можно доверять, – совсем по-кошачьи фыркнула друидка и выпрямилась, восседая на бедрах своего пленника. – Но ты признаешь мою победу?  
\- Признаю. – Мужчина подергал руками и затих, окончательно признавая свой проигрыш.  
\- И принимаешь экзамен? – упорствовала девушка.  
\- У меня нет выбора.  
\- Нет. – Девушка рассматривала разметавшуюся под ней добычу. – У тебя его нет. Теперь я могу получить свою награду, наставник?  
\- Если сможешь удержаться, – друид вскинул бедра вверх, то ли все еще стремясь освободиться, то ли намекая уже на совсем иную схватку.  
Друидка рассмеялась, вцепляясь в плечи своего пленника.  
\- Ты – моя добыча, – промурлыкала она, и ее тонкие пальчики, сжавшиеся на плечах друида, внезапно оказались острыми когтями.  
Эльф вскрикнул от боли, но эльфийка склонилась к его лицу и прильнула поцелуем к губам, приглушая стон.  
  
Я очень тихо и очень осторожно шагнул назад, под прикрытия деревьев. Некоторые вещи лучше не видеть. Мне же с ними торговать завтра. Не стоит надеяться, что страсть затуманит друидам головы и отобьет нюх...


End file.
